Playing House
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: Damian, Tim and sometimes Batman play a very naughty game of house with the Arkham inmates. Warning: Warning: Containing sexual assault, kidnapping, violence, non-con, abuse, humiliation, force feeding and both mental and physical torture/abuse.


**Don't own nothing.**

* * *

"Do you want to play house?"

Damian remembers when Drake had first asked him that question. It was back when he was ten and Drake was fourteen. Both he and his step brother had never gotten along since his Mother had left Damian to be with his Father.

Well, to say they didn't get alone was an understatement. Damian had tried to kill Tim on more than once. They hatred had lasted for such a long time until one day when the two of them had been banned form patrol until they learned to do something together.

They had been sitting in the living-room watching a show about people who had strange fantasy lives. There had been one where a man would act like a baby and a woman who would pretend he was one.

It had caught their attention and they ended up watching the whole thing. They even watched it when it came on again later that night. After that the two had gone to bed ignoring each other.

A week passed when the show with the same episode had come on so they watched it together. After that a knew one came up and both of them found it very interesting and when it was over Damian had turned to Drake.

"Do you want to play house?"

"Yes,"

It didn't take too long for Alfred to notice that two where getting alone. He watched a little bemused about the game the two where playing. After all two boys of ten and fourteen sitting in a room playing House was really odd but than when one remembered that one child had been neglecting and abused all his life and the other raised since birth by a league of assassins he figure they were going to get a close to normal as they could.

They played simply at first. Damian liked playing the hardworking man who would come home to eat dinner. But instead of coming home to his beloved wide he would come home to where his brother was.

You see in this game of House Tim was the older brother who had sadly lost his job and had nowhere to live. Damian was the younger brother who had lost his wife in childbirth and Tim was taking care of the baby as Damian worked, but Tim worked form home for Wayne Enterprise.

It changed every time they played it but no one could say that it didn't help the to get along.

Of course Damian wanted to take it further. He simply couldn't just play house in one of their rooms anymore and he couldn't play... good brother anymore. Damian always had a dark streak in him and now that Drake was no longer just Drake and a thing but was now Tim and playmate Damian had started to spread his little game of House.

So one say when Tim had gotten home form school he had gone upstairs to find Damian waiting for him. The younger brother had looked at Tim with a sly smirk before locking the door.

"Do you want to play house?" Damian had asked placing his hand on Tim's chest using three fingers to massage the clothed nipple.

"Yessss," Tim moaned arching into the touch.

The game got more heated. Damian liked to touch, grope, kiss, bite, and like to be the alpha male in game. Tim didn't seem to mind playing Omega. In fact half the time it was Tim asking to play while laying on the bed knees apart.

Soon house because a very mature game where Damian liked to play Daddy and Tim liked to play Mommy but there was a problem. Daddy and Mommy needed a baby. So they turned to their alter egos...

Robin and Red Robin.

Today they where going to add a player to the game. Both of them excited and ready to play. So after school when Damian was now thirteenth and Tim seventeen they set off to one of unknown Robin's nests.

Once there they got ready to go pick up the baby. Everything was ready. Now all they ahd to do was break the third person and than they could keep him here. It excited Damian as he walked up to Tim pressing up against him one hand sliding down the elder's pants and the the other up his shirt to tease a sensitive nipple.

"Ahh, Damian," Tim moaned buckling into the hand. "More,"

"Tim," Damian breathed into his ear. "Do you want to play house?"

* * *

The Riddler or aka Edward Nigima wanted to die of shame.

Robin and Red Robin had kidnapped him form Arkham only a few moments ago and now they were holding him down in a tub washing him! They were touching places they very well shouldn't have!

"Be a good boy, baby," Red Robin said making him shiver in fear.

"You don't want a spanking do you?" Robin added. "Just a few more minutes."

When they pulled him out Edward had thought that they were going to question him about something or maybe he had gotten hit with some kind powder adn that's why they where scrubbing him off.

This was proven wrong when he was given some sort of shot that made him feel weak but oddly calm. Than he saw Red Robin pull out something that looked like... no it couldn't be! Riddler blush as they slipped an adult sized dipper on him. It was small for him but he had no idea what the hell they were doing! Sure Edward wasn't a large man, in fact he was petite but he wasn't going to mess himself by being here.

"Stop!" Edward tried to yell out it came out as whisper. "What the bloody hell?!"

Red Robin paused before he looked at Robin. "I forgot the powder."

"Tt." Robin pulled a dipper bag out of nowhere before handing his brother a little bottle of the baby powder. "Here."

Edward struggled as they held him down pulling the slip on dipper down. It was humiliating! What's worse was feeling Red Robin pouring the stuff on before rubbing it all over his sensitive parts.

"Stop!"

"There, isn't that better, baby?"

"What?" Edward tired to scream but froze as he shivered when Robin started to palm him thought he stupid cloth. "S-stop..."

"Robin, wait until he's dressed."

"I want to play with him now."

"I know," Red Robin leaned over to press his lips to Robin's. "We will soon. Come on let's get him dressed."

Edward struggled as they forced him into a large shirt that was to short in the back. He tried to get out of it when he was pulled on to the couch. Robin, the little bastard, was large for his age was smirking at him before pulling him onto his lap. Edward glared at him as the Boy Wonder lifted his hand for something.

Red Robin brought over a baby bottle that was filled with warm milk. Edward looked appalled but the two just smirked at him almost evilly before they shoved it into his mouth. Spitting it out Edward struggled to get away.

Red Robin got onto the couch. "Drink the bottle, baby,"

"You two have gone mad!" Edward jumped up trying to run but was pulled back. "Let me go!"

Robin pulled out some rope. "We have to do this the hard way, Red Robin."

"But he's our baby." Red Robin sighed as they pinned Edward to the ground. "Just because with the baby."

"I'm not a damn baby!" Edward yelled as they tired his hands behind him. "Let me go you freaks!"

Once tied up they hauled Edward back up onto the couch. He struggled refusing to the drink he milk. Robin threatened Edward before Red Robin stepped in with something fun.

* * *

Damian always liked Tim's toys.

"Let's use these on the baby," Tim said as he brought out a pump. "Besides you have to break in new toys."

"Yes." Damian quickly pushed Edward into his back unbuttoning the shirt. "Hand them to me, beloved."

Tim handed over the two little suckers. He had made them himself. They were wireless so they had no problem there. He had made them to go over the nipples as a way of having more fun. They stayed wet and when on felt like a mouth on each one sucking and pulling, the little heaters adding to the effect.

Damian liked them a lot. He loved when Tim would wear them and turn them on so he could moan for his little brother. Damian love dot hear moaning. He loved to heard the sounds of pleasure coming form his bed partners.

Once the little toys where on the redhead Tim turned them on watching as Edward's eyes early bugged out of his head. Damian moved to cup the Riddler between the legs pressing down hard.

"Red Robin?"

"Yes?" Tim asked as he buckled up as Robin pressed his other hand between his legs. "Oooh, Robin~"

"Once where done with this one, let's go after the others at Arkham."

Panting Tim rolled his hips up more. "More to play house, Robin,"

"Mmm," Damian slipped his hand into his brothers pants feeling the heat before forcing two fingers into that tight heat loving the mewl of pleasure he had received. "Yes, beloved. However first let's play with this one. Now than, Edward are you going to play nice or no?"

Edward held back tears as his body went against him as that brat's had rubbed him. However before he could protest he felt a shadow fall over him. Looking up Edward saw a small glimmer of hope as he saw Batman there but than he saw Red Robin with his lower half nude and Robin thrusting in two fingers both looking up at Batman with lust.

"Ooh, Daddy," Red Robin moaned. "Do you want to play house?"

* * *

**So, who want's to play house with the Bats and their new Arkham toys? Who should be next? **

**Shoulder it be after the Riddler? And how should the bats 'play' with him? **

**Mad Hatter? **

**Scarecrow? **

**Harly? **

**Posion Ivy? **


End file.
